Pikachu's Christmas Climb
by Ringtailer720
Summary: Basic oneshot involving a candy cane, a tree, and some garland for flavor. Oh, and our hero's little yellow pokemon. COMPLETE.


Behold this fic and all it's crazyness...I figured I'd do a Christmas humor fic involving Pikachu, and the Christmas tree only added to this idea. This fic is for any people who like Pikachu and the situations he's in.

Disclaimer/Warnings: I don't own Pokemon. This fic really doesn't deserve any rating higher than G or PG. Flames will be used to keep my room warm this year.

Oh, and if anyone wants to know, this tree isn't one of those puny ones; It's the motherload of all fake trees.

(Oh Christmas Tree!)

Pikachu's eyes caught sight of a mouth-watering sight at the top of the tree. It was true that he could have eaten one of the ones at the bottom, but Pikachu had his sights set at the one closest to the top. Pikachu scanned the tree carefully, looking for the most direct route to the top, and then climbed up onto one of the lower branches. He was puzzled to find that the bough (and needles for that matter) didn't feel normal, and that they didn't support his weight.

After a few experiments, Pikachu discovered that by gripping the faux trunk and climbing close to it, he was able to get somewhere without bending them much. Plastic shapes clanked together as Pikachu squeezed between the branches and inched towards his goal at the top.

Halfway up, hisw paws slipped, and he fell from the branch; just barely able to grab another one before he fell. The jiggling branch shook lose a plastic figurine of Santa, sending it in the direction of the ground. When it landed, it fell on the lights' music box. Now the lights flashed, though never going completely off, to the tune of 'The First Noel'.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked in annoyance, both from the fact that he fell, and the constant tune. However, he ignored the impulse and the stinging slivers in his paws and continued his pilgramage upward. This time, his head connected with a carefully wrapped gift addressed to Misty. Gripping the tree with one paw, he sniffed at the box, shook it next to his ear, and then threw it out of the tree with a frown.

Finally, Pikachu inched his way to the very top, where he gripped the trunk just below the star. He never remembered that trees were that hard to climb. Panting slightly, he looked around from his perch. He spotted the boxes of tinsel, garland, and lights which had yet to be hung around the house. The floor sparkled when the light hit it, because bits of the garland strands had shaken off. Carefully peering behind him in the direction of the ground, Pikachu spotted what he had climbed for.

He gripped the top tighter and streched his paw in an attempt to reach the object, but failed to gain anything. Pikachu took a short break while he formulated a plan. He sneezed when a long strand of garland (like a fashion boa) brushed his nose, and he 'Pika'-ed when inspiration hit.

Paw still gripping the tree, Pikachu pulled a four foot strand of the shimmering boa garland up to him, and looped an end around the trunk of the tree.  
Holding each end with both paws, he began his descent to the object's level. He held both strands in one paw and grabbed the striped cane.

Pikachu placed the striped stick in his mouth 'bone-in-a-dog's-mouth' style and began his accent. However, due to Pikachu's weight, the garland broke, and pikachu felt himself start to fall backwards. He, as a last resort, leaped towards the top and gripped at the star.

The tree wobbled dangerously from Pikachu's sudden movement, and sent more ornaments raining to the floor. Plastic, styrofoam, and cloth ones bounced harmlessly on the floor while glass ones shattered on impact.

If one were to peer into the living room at that moment, they would witness the many-stemmed top start to bend from Pikachu's body practically glued to the star. Pikachu felt this happening, and managed to latch onto a branch just as the star slipped off, and its pieces joined the shattered remains of the glass ornaments. The tree again wobbled and shook off any remaining ornaments, before it too chrashed to the floor.

The noise caused Ash, his mother, Misty and Brock to dash to the living room, where Pikachu had just emerged from the wreckage. The electric mouse was unfazed and unhurt, and still had the candy cane clenched in his teeth.

"Pikachu!! What did you do?!?" Ash scolded ad he picked up his pokemon, and his mother stood staring at the mess in shock. Pikachu smiled, held up the candy cane, and replied:

"Pikapi, pika pika pikachu!" /Ash, I was only getting a candy cane!/

"The same kind of candy cane was at the bottom of the tree!!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu thought for a moment, before replying with simple pokemon logic.

"Cha. Pika chu pi pika pikachu!" /I know. But candy canes from the top taste better!/

(End)

Yes, it's short (It was an hour long to type up), and there's no real point, but I think it's cute and funny. It's time to review on this. Remember, there's only 14 shopping days 'till X-Mas!

Ringtailer 


End file.
